La fougue de la jeunesse !
by LacrimosaSama
Summary: Après avoir été blessé pendant plusieurs jours, Gaï est convoqué par Tsunade à cause de Lee dont la passion a débordé. Ne perdant pas de temps, il retrouve son élève chéri et ils expérimentent tous deux une nouvelle façon de laisser éclater leur fougue. OS, Yaoi, Shôta, GaïLee, Utilisation illicite des huit portes célestes...


**H**ey, jeunes carottes, voici un OS que j'avais depuis un bail dans mon ordinateur, lorsque je me suis rendue compte que très peu de fic françaises existaient sur ce couple (oui, ça m'arrive souvent de me réveiller avec des envies de couples étranges...)

Bref, texte écrit pour mon adorable MakeYourDream, alias, Squalo-Senpai, j'espère que toi et d'autres lecteurs l'apprécieront !

Pardonnez-moi s'il y a des fautes et surtout : enjoy~

**xxxXxxx**

- Il est trop actif, Gaï, fais quelque chose.

Ledit Gaï écarquilla un peu les yeux. Son élève chéri ? Trop actif ? Impossible. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Tsunade qui regardait par la fenêtre de son bureau, les bras croisés dans son dos. Il renifla et répondit sur son ton habituel :

- Ne lui en voulez pas, Tsunade-sama. Il a de la passion à consummer.

- Eh bien cette passion l'a poussé à détruire à moitié la montagne des visages des Hokage.

Gaï sourit de façon gênée et se gratta la tempe avec l'index :

- C'était un accident...

Tsunade soupira et répondit :

- Je sais bien. C'est un garçon plein d'énergie et qui réalisera sûrement de grandes prouesses-

- Assurément.

-... Mais tu dois trouver un moyen de mieux le canaliser. Je sais que tu viens de sortir de l'hôpital, et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne savait plus comment se dépenser, mais maintenant que tu es là tu vas pouvoir faire quelque chose.

- Bien sûr, Tsunade-sama ! Je ne manque pas de moyens pour l'aider à dépenser sa jeunesse !

Il fit un clin d'oeil à l'Hokage qui resta un instant fixée sur lui. La voix de Gaï était très légèrement différente sur la dernière phrase, et son intuition féminine lui soufflait que le Jônin avait une idée précise derrière la tête.

Elle hocha néanmoins la tête et le renvoya du bureau d'un mouvement de tête, puis soupira de nouveau. Franchement, quel Chûnin de Konoha irait frapper dans une montagne pour améliorer ses compétences physiques ?

Une fois en dehors du bâtiment de l'Hokage, Gaï inspira un grand bol d'air frais avant de se diriger, le torse bombé et un sourire immense sur le visage jusqu'à la maison de son élève préféré. Il toqua virilement à la porte et attendit que le jeune garçon lui ouvre.

Les yeux de Lee s'écarquillèrent et il fit presque un bond en reconnaissant le visiteur :

- Gaï-sensei !

- Lee !

Et ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en pleurant des larmes d'au moins cinq centimètres de largeur, une petit musique de retrouvailles s'élevant discrètement dans l'air. Les deux se lâchèrent après un long moment, heureux de se retrouver après seulement une petite semaine de séparation dûe à une blessure de Gaï.

L'homme essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche, imité par son élève avant de déclarer d'une voix forte :

- Ecoute-moi bien, Lee. J'ai appris que ton énergie avait débordé et que cela t'avait conduit à comettre une erreur en frappant dans la montagne sacrée des Hokage.

- Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa le garçon en s'inclinant, les bras le long du corps.

- Ne t'en veux pas, c'est entièrement de ma faute de t'avoir ainsi abandonné pour une blessure si anodine.

- Gaï-sensei, vous aviez quatre côtes cassées!

- Mais mon coeur continuait de brûler! Mais maintenant que je suis là, tout ira bien!

Il posa une main sur le haut du crâne de Lee et lui dit d'un ton presque sérieux :

- Demain, nous commencerons un tout nouvel entraînement exclusif. Je pense que tu es maintenant assez grand pour le subir.

- Vraiment? De quoi s'agit-il?

- C'est une surprise!

Puis il fit un clin d'oeil. En un bond, il se retrouva en équilibre sur ses mains, et c'est en avançant à une vitesse hallucinante qu'il disparut en riant de façon théâtrale.

Le jeune Chûnin le regarda s'éloigner, des paillettes dans ses yeux ronds. Il referma la porte de sa petite maison, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**xxxXxxx**

Lee se réveilla de bon matin, comme à son habitude. Il se leva en faisant un bond extraordinaire pour se rendre à la cuisine de sa modeste maison. Il mangea avec passion, puis se brossa les dents avec fougue, se lava avec énergie et s'habilla avec enthousiasme. Il ne consacra cependant pas son heure habituelle à s'entraîner, car Gaï lui avait dit de s'en passer et de le rejoindre le plus rapidement possible.

Ses magnifiques collants bien ajustés, il quitta son domicile en courant. Il passa par la plage de la jeunesse, courant sur le sable, appréciant les tout premiers rayons de soleil de l'aurore et la brise qui caressait ses cheveux noirs de façon beaucoup trop calculée, et se rendit au dôjô qu'il empruntait pour s'entraîner avec son Sensei bien aimé. Un grand endroit vide, avec un sol en parquet, des portes coulissantes et une vue sur un petit jardin.

Une dizaine de minutes passa, et comme personne ne venait il fit plusieurs pompes, en se soutenant uniquement de ses mains, se répétant les encouragements que Gaï lui donnait lorsqu'il était présent.

- Cent cinquante-huit... Cent-cinquante-neuf... Cent-soixante...

Il sursauta en entendant une voix bien connue venir d'au-dessus de lui :

- Lee !

Il se redressa et leva des yeux déjà brillants d'émotion, sans pour autant voir Gaï.

- Je t'avais dit de ne pas laisser déborder ta passion avant que j'arrive !

- Pardonnez-moi, Gaï-sensei !

Un long grognement se fit entendre, puis une masse passa à travers le plafond pour atterrir sur le parquet, non loin de Lee. Le jeune homme esquiva de peu les gravats qui faillirent lui tomber sur la tête et reporta son attention sur Gaï.

Le Maître se tenait debout, complètement cambré, un bras levé vers le haut et le poing crispé, l'autre poing posé dans la courbe que formait désormais son dos, un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres. Mais surtout, il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un string blanc, exposant totalement son corps beaucoup trop poilu. Lee le détailla longuement, intrigué avant que l'autre ne prenne la parole :

- Lee, aujourd'hui je vais t'apprendre une nouvelle façon d'exploiter ta jeunesse ! Déshabille-toi, la tenue la plus simple sera la plus adaptée.

- Tout de suite !

Et il retira ses vêtement pour se retrouver en slip devant son Sensei. Pour que Gaï lui demande d'abandonner leurs fidèles collants, l'entraînement risquait d'être vraiment rude.

Gaï inspira bruyemment par les narines et s'exclama :

- Je peux déjà sentir ta fougue, Lee ! As-tu hâte de commencer ?

- Je brûle d'impatience ! Montrez-moi, je vous prie !

Le professeur sourit, et il sembla à son élève que le soleil se refléta sur ses dents, les faisant étinceller.

- As-tu déjà eu envie d'être comme moi, mon garçon ?

- Gaï-sensei, mon voeu le plus cher est d'être comme vous !

- Alors tiens-toi prêt, car ce jour sera le jour où nos corps brûlants vont s'emboiter l'un dans l'autre.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il se jeta littéralement sur son élève qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Ils roulèrent plusieurs fois sur le côté, car Lee ne savait pas du tout comment répondre à ce mouvement qui n'était pas vraiment une attaque. Il se retrouva finalement couché sur le ventre, ses bras et ses jambes retenues par une seule des mains de Gaï dans son dos. Il cria de douleur et entendit son Senseï :

- Lee, tu dois être prêt à répondre à n'importe quel type d'attaque ! Tes ennemis useront de toutes sortes de mouvements pour te déstabiliser !

- Apprenez-moi à contrer cette attaque, Sensei ! cria-t-il alors que des larmes de reconnaissance coulaient sur ses joues.

Gaï le lâcha et se leva, rapidement imité par son élève.

- An-ti-ci-pa-tion ! annonça-t-il en articulant bien chaque syllabe. Tu dois anticiper tout ce que je fais, si tu veux savoir quel sera mon prochain mouvement. Je vais le refaire plus lentement.

Puis il se mit à bouger de mouvements exagérément lents, comme si il était dans un film au ralentit. Il fléchit les deux jambes et leva les bras, adoptant le genre de pose souvent utilisées pour mimer un monstre et prit une impulsion pour sauter sur Lee.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux en voyant que même le saut était au ralenti. Son Maître resta dans les airs près d'une minute, se rapprochant de lui à une vitesse anormalement lente. Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre, Gaï lui tombait dessus, ses soixante-seize kilos de muscles s'écrasant principalement sur son visage et le renversant en arrière.

Ce n'est que lorsque sa tête heurta doucement le sol avant de se recevoir l'ardente virilité de son Sensei non-loin de son nez qu'il réagit.

Il releva ses jambes jointes jusqu'à pouvoir faire une roulade arrière et se remettre sur ses pieds. Mais Gaï, plus rapide, lui mit un coup derrière les genoux, ce qui le déséquilibra et le fit tomber à terre. La seconde d'après, il était à nouveau face contre terre, ses deux mains retenues dans le dos et la lame d'un kunaï posée sur son cou. Il déglutit difficilement, ne se souciant pas du fait que cette lame sortait forcément du _string _de son Sensei et entendit sa voix :

- Tu réagis trop lentement, Lee. Si j'avais eu de vraies intentions meurtrières, ta tête roulerait sur le sol à cette heure-ci !

- Pardonnez-moi, Sensei !

- Tes quelques pompes auraient-elles consommés ta fougue ? Je ne sens plus ta fraîcheur !

- Jamais ma passion ne se consumera, tant que je serai avec vous !

Il sentit la lame appuyer plus fort sur son cou, et dut avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment tout. D'habitude, Gaï lui montrait quelque chose, et si il râtait, alors ils recommençaient jusqu'à ce qu'il y arrive, mais là, il continuait de le maintenir au sol.

Ses gros yeux ronds clignèrent plusieurs fois lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui retirait son sous-vêtement. Puis les mains le lâchèrent et il se releva pour voir Gaï debout, aussi nu que lui, fier de montrer sa...virilité à son élève dont les yeux s'allumèrent de feux d'artifice d'admiration. Et le jeune homme remarqua également que cette virilité n'était pas spécialement grande. Il s'exclama cependant en toute sincérité :

- Gaï-Sensei, vous êtes un homme !

Les dents dudit Sensei étincelèrent une nouvelle fois, puis il prit la pose du "Nice Guy" et annonça d'une voix forte :

- Toi aussi Lee, en usant de ta jeunesse, tu deviendras un homme ! En tant que ton Maître, je te fais la promesse de t'apprendre à t'épanouir, tel le lionceau qui deviendra un jour chef de meute. Approche, mon garçon.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de son aîné presque en sautillant tant il était pressé de voir ce que le "combat en tenue d'Adam" pouvait bien être.

- Je vais t'apprendre à te montrer toi aussi dans toute ta puissance !

- Serai-je comme vous ?

- Non, Lee. Je ne suis pas encore à mon état le plus impressionnant.

Lee écarquilla les yeux -si c'était possible- et s'exclama :

- Vous voulez dire qu'il existe un niveau encore plus élevé de puissance naturelle ?

Gaï hocha la tête d'une façon qui parut mystérieuse à son élève. Il plissa ensuite les genoux et leva les paumes au ciel en criant de toutes ses forces, se concentrant comme jamais. Lee le regarda avec fascination, la façon dont sa peau rougissait comme quand il ouvrait les portes célèstes, dont il sentait l'énergie émaner de lui. Puis son regard fut attiré par le sexe de Gaï qui gonflait et se redressait lentement sous les efforts visiblement herculéens de son propriétaire. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut parfaitement droit, pointé vers le plafond que Gaï relâcha la pression. Il lança un énorme "TADAAAAA !" en pointant du pouce le nouvel aspect de sa virilité, qui n'avait pas énormément grandit.

- Tu vois Lee, ceci représente la chose la plus masculine chez un homme. Même de ce côté-là, je suis parti avec un handicap par rapport aux autres, mais même lorsque j'étais nu face à Kakashi, je ne rougissais pas et exhibais fièrement ce qui fait de moi un homme.

- Vous êtes tellement admirable ! s'extasia le plus jeune, pas du tout conscient que le fait d'avoir son Sensei nu et en érection devant lui n'était pas _du tout _quelque chose de normal.

Il n'était pas complètemet idiot et savait bien ce qu'être en érection signifiait, et ce que l'on pouvait faire avec un pénis, mais il n'avait jamais eu de désir à proprement parler. Les érection, ça ne lui arrivait que le matin, le reste du temps, il était trop occupé à s'entraîner.

Gaï lui sourit grandement et lui dit :

- A ton tour, Lee. Montre-moi à quel point tu surpasse tous les autres par ta volonté.

- Tout de suite, Sensei !

Et il prit la même pose que Gaï un peu plus tôt, et laissa éclater son énergie, à défaut de pouvoir faire éclater son chakra. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces en se disant qu'il ne serait plus jamais rabaissé par Neji à ce niveau et après quelques minutes d'effort, il se retrouva lui aussi avec une solide érection entre les jambes. Des larmes de joies lui montèrent aux yeux et il cria :

- J'ai réussi !

- C'est le fruit de ton labeur, mon garçon.

"Quel dur labeur ?" est la question tout à fait adéquate, mais personne n'est, et ne sera jamais en mesure de répondre.

- Et maintenant, qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Il est temps de consommer notre jeunesse ensemble, Lee !

Le coeur du jeune homme manqua un battement. Il allait réellement pouvoir consommer sa jeunesse avec Gaï ? Celui-ci lui avait dit que leurs corps allaient se fondre, ça voulait bien dire ce qu'il croyait que ça voulait dire, non ?

Gaï s'approcha de lui à pas lents, le torse -poilu- excessivement bombé, ses lèvres toujours tordues en un sourire fier :

- Es-tu prêt à endurer la douleur ?

- Toutes les peines du monde me vont tant que c'est pour vous !

- Alors tourne-toi !

Lee s'exécuta. Il se mit dos à son Sensei et attendit avec impatience de savoir quelle serait la suite. Tout de suite après, il sentit deux grandes mains attraper ses fesses, avec tellement de brusquerie qu'il couina légèrement. Et croyez-le, _couiner _n'est pas quelque chose que Rock Lee fait très souvent.

Les deux mains se mirent à malaxer tandis qu'il tournait la tête pour regarder de ses deux grands yeux son sensei dont les mains continuaient de travailler. Gaï avait les yeux fixés sur les deux fesses pâles qui commençaient à rougir sous ses ministrations, il lécha ses lèvres soudainement sèches et s'écria :

- Lee, je ne me doutais pas que tu avais autant de potentiel à ce niveau !

- Merci, sensei !

L'homme s'agenouilla entre les jambes du garçon et les écarta un peu, s'offrant la vue sans pareil de l'intimité de son élève chéri. Il ne perdit pas de temps et poussa durement sa langue contre cet anneau de chair, arrachant un cri à son élève. Celui-ci sentit ses jambes trembler et sa bouche s'ouvrit en un 'o' parfait. Une vague de plaisir le traversa tandis que la langue s'agitait contre son entrée, léchant, suçant avec tellement de passion que le garçon dut prendre appui sur ses cuisses pour ne pas s'écrouler.

- Gaï-sensei, c'est si agréable !

L'aîné sourit en continuant son traitement, sentant sa virilité gonfler plus si possible. Il se retira finalement et mit une main au milieu du dos du jeune homme pour le pousser sans ménagement contre un mur, pour qu'il s'y appuie en se cambrant instinctivement. Il lui mit une bonne claque sur la fesses avant d'enfoncer deux doigts dans sa bouche. Lee fut d'abord surpris en sentant les intrus mais il se mit finalement à les lécher, pensant que c'était l'unique chose à faire.

Satisfait, Gaï les retira pour les diriger vers l'intimité du garçon, et les fit rentrer à l'intérieur sans aucune cérémonie. L'élève n'objecta pas, habitué à la douleur et surtout, sachant que ce qu'ils faisaient là ne les emmènerait que vers quelque chose de bien meilleur. Progressivement, il se détendit autour des doigts qui commençaient à bouger en lui plutôt violemment, réalisant parfois un mouvement de ciseau même si, soyons honnête, vu ce qui allait les remplacer, il n'y en avait pas besoin.

_Enfin, _Gaï estima que son cher cadet était enfin pret. Il retira ses doigts et se redressa, attrapant Lee par les épaules sans le retourner pour lui dire :

- Es-tu prêt pour moi, Lee ?

- Je le suis depuis toujours ! répondit l'autre, trépignant d'impatience.

D'un mouvement fluide, Gaï se retrouva en lui, offrant à Lee la pleinitude non pas par la taille mais simplement par cet acte symbolique. D'autres larmes se formèrent au coin de ses gros yeux ronds tandis que son sensei sortait pour rerentrer, entamant un brusque et rapide va-et-vient en grognant. La bouche du garçon était de nouveau ouverte en un 'o' et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de crier, comblé comme jamais -toujours au sens figuré- ressentant un plaisir indescriptible.

- Alors, que penses-tu de ce nouvel exercice ?

- I-Incroyable, sensei~ Vous êtes tellement puissant~

- Crois-tu que c'est là tout ce que je peux faire ?

Le jeune homme ne put répondre : Gaï venait de trouver sa prostate et frappait contre avec une force inouïe. Mais ce n'était pas de cela que parlait l'homme, il avait encore bien plus à donner.

Prenant une bonne inspiration, il accéléra le rythme de ses mouvements, faisant presque fléchir les bras de Lee qui le retenaient en équilibre contre le mur. Les cris du garon -parce que c'était bien des cris- augmentèrent encore en volume tandis que ses yeux sortaient de leurs orbites déjà surdimensionnées.

- Haaaaa ! Kiiiii ! Fuuuuu !

- Eeeeeeh ! Woooooo !

Prenant une prise plus ferme sur les hanches de Lee, Gaï prit une nouvelle inspiration. Faisant appel à tout l'énergie de sa jeunesse, à toute la passion qu'il avait à consommé, il ouvrit trois des portes célestes.

- Gaiiiiiiiii-senseiiiiiii !

- Laisse éclater ta fougue, Lee !

Poussant un cri aigu, il ouvrit les cinq restantes, atteignant un niveau de vitesse inhumain, faisant trembler tout le dôjô avec eux, les faisant hurler, suer, se déchaîner. Lee sentait la morve lui monter au nez tandis que des larmes se formaient dans ses yeux toujours exorbités qui ne semblaient plus capable de cligner, fixant le vide devant lui pendant qu'il se faisait, et pardonner le language, carrément _défoncer _contre ce pauvre mur qui n'avaient pas demandé à entendre des choses aussi horribles.

Puisant dans ce qui lui restait de force, il supplia, souhaitant atteindre l'extase :

- S-SENSEI ! DITES-MOI DES CHOSES SALES !

Sans cesser son rythme effréné, Gaï rugit :

- Graisse ! Repos ! Fatigue !

- Ouiiiiiii~

- Paresse ! Vieillesse ! Flegme !

- SENSEIIIIII !

- RAAAGH LEEE !

Les deux hommes continuèrent ainsi pendant de longues dizaines de minutes, leurs corps entrainés et résistants leur permettant cette endurance incroyable. Alors que tout Konoha devait avoir été réveillée par leurs ébats, ils sentirent enfin la délivrance sur le point de les attraper. Leurs muscles se contractèrent encore plus violemment, leurs voix se brisèrent, et ils jouirent tous les deux, projetant des jets de rosée de jeunesse sur le mur pour l'un, dans son amant pour l'autre.

Lorsque leurs corps se relâchèrent enfin, ils s'évanouirent immédiatement, s'étant plus que dépensés.

...

...

...

- Gaï, est-ce que tu m'entends ? questionna pour la troisième fois Tsunade.

L'homme ouvrit ses deux yeux cernés et regarda l'Hokage penchée sur lui, alors qu'il reposait sur un lit d'hôpital.

- Tsunade-sama, je...

Elle l'interrompit d'un mouvement de main autoritaire et soupira. Sérieusement, s_érieusement, _que lui avait-il prit de faire confiance à Gaï quand il lui avait dit qu'il pouvait s'occuper de Lee, avec un sourire aussi malsain ?

Trois jours plus tôt, alors que personne ne les avait plus vu, elle avait trouvé le maître et son élève inconscients dans le dôjô où ils s'entrainaient habituellement, nus, et trop proches l'un de l'autre pour qu'elle ne comprenne pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle s'était alors frappé le front contre le mur avec tellement de force qu'elle en avait eu mal.

Et là, elle se retrouvait dans la chambre d'hôpital d'un Gaï toujours pas remis, fatigué comme jamais, le corps en morceau après avoir utilisé les huit portes célestes. Mais quelle idée aussi ! Cette technique était sensée être mortelle, et lui l'utilisait pour "consommer sa fougue" avec un adolescent pendant leurs heures d'entrainement !

- Je me répète pour la dernière fois, Gaï : aussi malsain que puisse sembler ce que tu fais avec Lee, je _refuse _de m'en mêler. Sache simplement que vous ne devez plus pousser vos limites de cette façon. Toi, tu es immobilisé pendant encore au moins deux semaines, et Lee ne pourra plus marcher pendant ce laps de temps.

- Compris ! répondit faiblement l'homme à la mine misérable, son sourire cependant toujours aussi resplendissant.

Tsunade hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte pour laisser au Jônin le repos dont il avait besoin.

Elle ne se doutait pas que trois jours plus tard à peine, l'hôpital allait se mettre à trembler lorsqu'un élève et son maître se retrouveraient secrètement pendant la nuit.

La jeunesse est quelques chose qui se consomme pendant de longues, longues années...

**xxxXxxx**

**A**lors, alors... Qu'est-ce que je viens d'écrire ? Je suis tellement désolée...

Bref, j'espère que vous êtes assez tordus pour avoir aimé ce petit OS que j'ai pris plaisir à écrire, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, je suis ouverte ! Réponses aux reviews anonymes sur mon profil, s'il y en a !

PS : s'il y a ici des lecteurs de TQCREF, pardon, mais le prochain chapitre arrive mercredi, et il fera 7000 mots, comme annonc" sur Facebook ^.^

Allez, ciao !


End file.
